


Thanks, Sexy

by TalysAlankil



Series: Soriku week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Having a new, long-distance boyfriend makes Sora's first semester in college surprisingly frustrating.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Thanks, Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> For Soriku week 2019 day 2, with the prompt "Distance".

The first semester of college was a torture for Sora.

Not because of classes—although, he wasn't exactly swimming in confidence on that front—but because of the absolute horrid combination of time and space conspiring against his happiness.

Specifically, the timing of when Riku had finally worked up the courage to confess to him, just two weeks before they left their hometown, and the space that separated the colleges they were now attending. A whole continent's worth of space, with all the problems that ensued, including time zone differences.

There was nothing quite like getting out of a late class, wanting nothing more than to call your boyfriend and vent with him, check in on him, just hear the sound of his voice—only for said boyfriend to cut the call short after a few minutes because it's almost midnight over there, Sora, and some of us are trying to keep a perfect GPA with a full course load.

Sora wasn't mad at Riku for it; none of this was his fault, and Sora couldn't resent him for being responsible. He _was_ , however, pretty frustrated about the whole situation. And after a few weeks, another layer of frustration had built up over that one, one he hadn't considered when he and Riku had agreed to try out this long-distance thing.

For those two wonderful weeks at home, they'd had a few firsts—as many as they could make for themselves, which wasn't as much as Sora wanted, considering how many experiences they had already shared from being best friend for their entire lives. But there was one line they hadn't crossed—the sex line.

Sora remembered the arguments they had agreed upon. It was too soon, and they were leaving soon, and separation would be hard enough on both of them as it was without making things more _complicated_ , and—yeah, it all still made sense, but Sora was pissed at his past self for not saying "fuck all that" and ripping Riku's clothes off him.

Because, well, sexual frustration over his crush on Riku was one thing, one he'd learned to deal with for years. But sexual frustration over Riku being his boyfriend but Sora being unable to _do_ anything about it? That was new, and it felt infinitely worse.

It didn't help that Riku was either surprisingly flirty as a boyfriend, or just had lost all sense of the double entendres he kept dropping in all their conversations. There were only so many times Sora could suffer being called "sexy" as if it was the most normal pet names, or har Riku panting over FaceTime because he had to run home in order to be on time for their scheduled call, or have Riku send a flurry of selfies, none of them suggestive yet each framed so as to give a perfect view of his abs and arms, before Sora needed to scream, take a cold shower, or rub one out. Preferably the latter.

At least Sora didn't have a roommate.

Still, even that was only temporary relief. As soon as he climaxed, all he could think about was what a shame it was that he neither had Riku there to play with, or at the very least some kind of visual _of_ Riku to picture while he was going at it. With the decision to wait before having sex, the conclusion to wait before seeing each other naked had felt natural, but Sora was starting to regret _that_ too. Sure, he'd seen Riku down to his underwear during sleepovers and the like, but it just wasn't the same. Plus, the context of those memories just wasn't right.

At the very least, he wished Riku could enjoy the show; a thought that had crossed his mind a few too many times lately, and was definitely on his mind when he received a text from Riku that evening:

_Sorry babe, I'm gonna have to cancel our call tonight. Have to cram for my Biology midterm and it's like my brain's full._

Sora let out a sigh upon reading the words. _Damn, that sucks. I'll be cheering you on from here! <3_

Sora didn't expect a reply, and yet one came. _Thanks sexy. I'll think of you as a cheerleader :)_

There it was again. Had Riku always been this oblivious or was he doing it on purpose? Either way, Sora couldn't help but text back, _God, you're killing me when you say shit like that_.

To his surprise, his phone started ringing with the tune of an incoming FaceTime call from Riku. Confused, it was all he could do to pick up.

"Sora! Did I say something wrong?" Riku's worried gaze was utterly _adorable_. "I didn't realize—are we gonna be okay? I don't want us to break up because of one midterm—"

All Sora could do was chuckle at his panicked voice. "No, you _dork_. We're not breaking up."

There was an audible sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay. Then what'd you mean?"

"Really? You called for _that_ , even though you said you had to study?"

"I didn't want you to be insulted, or—"

"Riku," he cut him off. "I'm not insulted—I'm _fucking horny_. You just keep telling me stuff like 'okay, _sexy_ , I'll think of you as a cheerleader' and I'm over here trying not to die from massive blue balls."

Riku stared blankly for a moment. "Horny?" he said, his voice wavering.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Did you seriously never realize all the things you keep saying?"

"I'm just—I mean, I _do_ think you're sexy—isn't that the point of being boyfriends? I'm just trying to be honest with you, and—" Riku cut himself off, but before Sora could say anything back, he added in a hesitan voice, " _How_ horny?"

It was Sora's turn to gape at him. "What?"

"Like…how horny are we talking?" This time, Riku's voice sounded more assured, and _god_ , the sound of his voice sent blood straight to Sora's dick.

Sora gulped. This was all new territory—they hadn't even tried something as simple as sexting yet, or even just talking about fantasies. Yet there was also that thought, that had been on his mind for a while. _What if—_

He looked at the screen, making sure the background behind Riku was the familiar space of his dorm room. Then he asked, "Do you wanna see?" Just putting the words out there sent his pulse racing even faster, as did the gasp Riku let out in response.

Riku cleared his throat. "Just let me lock the door first." He vanished from the frame—he must have been calling from his laptop—and Sora waited.

His own door was already locked, a habit learned from dealing with these kinds of situations more than a few times already—although he'd always done it solo until now. Instead, as he sat on his bed, he took a moment to consider what angle would provide Riku with the best view.

When Riku reappeared on his screen, his cheeks were flushed a hot pink. "So—" he started before his eyes focused on his own screen. "Oh."

Sora smirked up at his phone's camera in response, though he was fairly sure Riku's eyes were lower on the picture, where Sora had pushed his shorts down past his hips, revealing his boxer briefs underneath—as well as the very hard outline pressed against the fabric.

"That sexy enough for you, Riku?" Sora said. He managed to sound teasing enough, even if he was internally screaming. _This is really happening. I'm doing this._

"Sora—" Riku started, the sound of his name filled with such wonder as to make Sora even more aroused. "Yeah," Riku finally added, after a moment. "This is _super_ sexy."

The words were too much a turn-on for Sora to resist slipping a hand past his waistband, and it was only when he heard the strangled noise Riku made that he realized he was still on camera. "Riku," he said, his voice sounding like a needy whine, "I can't keep going like this. You gotta help me out here." He squeezed his hand around his dick for emphasis, knowing that Riku's eyes were tracking every shift of the fabric. "Please?"

Pause. "Maybe a break would help with my study block," Riku finally said, breathless.

"Yeah," Sora said, trying his best to sound as sexy as he could. "Take a break with me, Riku!" Riku chuckled, and Sora couldn't help but giggle at himself too.

"I thought we said—"

Sora didn't let him finish his sentence. "I know what we _said_ , but I'm changing my mind. I can't keep _all this_ contained." With the back of his hand, he nudged his boxer briefs down, pulling out his dick. With his hand still wrapped tight around the shaft, he knew he wasn't giving Riku more than a tease—barely more than the tip. "What do _you_ think? Are you changing your mind?"

" _Fuck_ yeah," Riku immediately replied. Sora noticed one of his hands had conspicuously vanished under his desk.

"Mmmm, thought you might," Sora said. Summoning the rest of his courage, he willed his hand to move, pumping up and down his own length just once. The moan Riku let out then made Sora bite the corner of his lip with arousal. "Want a better view?"

"Ugh, please?"

Sora removed his hand, letting his cock sand proudly and adjusting his phone's position to give Riku a better view.

" _Fuck_ , Sora, that's—" Riku cut himself off. "You're so fucking hot. You don't know how much I wish I could be here right now."

"I can imagine," Sora replied. "But maybe you could show me?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and for those few seconds, Sora panicked, fearing he'd pushed Riku's boundaries too far. But then the camera on Riku's side of the call moved, edging closer to him—to the edge of his desk. And then, Riku moved his chair back, and with that—

"Holy _shit_ ," Sora said, and without thinking, his hand resumed working on his dick. Riku sat back on his desk chair, his jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees, his cock jutting out, its pale shape perfectly outlined by Riku's black tee. The mere sight of it was mouth-watering, especially when Riku timidly wrapped a hand around it, giving it a sense of scale. " _Fuck_ , Riku. I didn't know my boyfriend was hung like that."

Riku let out a nervous laugh. "You're not looking too shabby yourself, _sexy_." And, okay, this time he was definitely doing it on purpose, if his smirk was any indication.

Sora wasn't going to let that teasing slide. "Oh yeah? You like it that much, huh?"

"Babe, I'm _loving_ this view." And, well, there was no way Riku was lying—not when Sora could see how badly his cock was already leaking.

"Yeah? If you were here right now, what would you do?"

"I'd worship you, Sora. I'd worship the _shit_ out of you, Sora."

"Would you, huh?" Sora said. A new thought came to his mind. "You'd get down on your knees for me?"

"Hell _yes_ ," Riku simply said.

"Well, why don't you?" Sora waggled his eyebrows at Riku's questioning look. "Hang on," he said, and started taking his shorts and boxer briefs off all the way. It took longer than he wanted with just one hand, but he wanted to let Riku see every moment of this. When he was done, he moved the phone, putting it between his legs, pointing up—with his dick front and center. He hoped it looked convincing enough. "See? It's like you're really there. So get on your knees."

Riku gaped at the image for a moment, then gave a sharp nod. "O-okay," he said. He got up from his chair, his face briefly going out of view but putting his dick even more front and center for Sora to see. He let his jeans and underwear fall to the floor and kicked them out of the way, then, to Sora's shock, also tossed his tee-shirt aside. Riku was standing right there, fully naked for Sora to see. And then he knelt on his bedroom floor, tilting his laptop so Sora could see.

And _boy_ could Sora see. Riku was already the sexiest guy Sora could think of when dressed, and seeing him partly naked, then fully naked, had made Sora's attraction spike, but this was on a whole other level. Seeing Riku kneeling, the flush on his cheeks spreading to his chest, his cock on full display as he stroked it slowly, deliberately, was _incredibly_ hot. He looked up at the screen, his lips slightly parted, and Sora wondered if he was imagining taking Sora's cock in his mouth. That led to Sora picturing the same thing, and when he heard Riku's moan, he could practically feel Riku's lips around him.

"Sora—" Riku called his name again, and Sora was glad he also sounded needy and on edge now.

"You're so hot, Riku," Sora said, encouragingly. "Down on your knees just for me. You're _amazing_."

"Sora, I'm—" His words ended in a strangled noise, but Sora got the gist.

"Yeah, me too." It almost felt like too soon, but Sora wasn't about to deny himself anything right now. "Wanna go together?"

" _Fuck_ , Sora, of course I—"

Hearing Riku say his name again was enough to send Sora over the edge, and his cry drowned out the rest of Riku's words. Not that it was much of a problem, he thought, because the moment he started shooting past his phone, Riku moaned his name and half-collapsed over himself as he came too.

In between pants, Riku said, "Fuck—wish we'd done this sooner." He got back up, and sat in his desk chair, adjusting his laptop again. Sora could still see all of him, his skin flushed an even deeper red than before. Even as he was winding down, his dick slowly flagging, Sora couldn't help but think of him as the most appealing sight he'd ever seen.

"Yeah, me too," Sora said, laying back on his bed and moving his phone to a more natural position. He wasn't giving Riku a full view of himself anymore, but he was pretty sure his arm would cramp up if he kept going any longer. He'd have to figure out another system next time.

_Next time._ The thought sent a shudder across his entire body.

"Any regrets?"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at Riku's question—ever concerned. "Not one."

"Good, because me neither."

"Yeah, that _is_ good." Sora smiled. "So that means we can do this again sometime, right?"

" _Fuck_ , Sora," Riku said, laughing, "The question isn't whether we can, it's _how soon_."

Sora laughed back. "Well, only after you pass that midterm. I don't want to ruin your academic record."

A mischievous smile formed on Riku's lips. "So that's tomorrow, 4 p.m., my time? I know you don't have classes in the afternoon."

It was no surprise that Riku knew his schedule better than he did. "It's a date," Sora said with a lazy smile.

They fell silent, but it was comfortable, lingering—the silence they shared when they didn't want to hang up, but knew they should.

"I'm gonna have to clean that up," Riku said, glancing at the floor in his room. "But I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sora chuckled, and was forced to look at his own mess. "Yeah, same. On both counts." He looked back at Riku. "Good luck with your studying. I'm still going to cheer you on from here."

Riku chuckled. "Don't make me think about _that_ right now," he said with a wink. "See you, Sora."

"Yeah. See you." Then, before Riku could hang up, "And, Riku? You're still going home for the holidays, right?"

Riku blinked. "Yeah, why—" He paused, then grinned.

"Do you think we can—"

"Oh _god_ , Sora, don't put _that_ thought in my head right now, or I won't manage to study _or_ sleep tonight!"

"I mean, if we stay on the call—"

"Good _night_ , Sora!"

The call disconnected, but Sora had heard the amusement in Riku's voice. As he lay in his bed, a delirious grin bloomed over his face.

The rest of the semester promised to be a _lot_ les frustrating.


End file.
